


[Podfic] Like Fourth of July Fireworks

by greedy_dancer



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coda, F/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Signe's story. Summary: <i>He's getting better at words, but they still sometimes flap out of him like injured bats instead of soaring birds.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Fourth of July Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Fourth of July Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333543) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:8:22



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Like%20Fourth%20of%20July%20Fireworks%20-%20Signe%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (right click, save as) | **Size:** 7.7 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/Like%20Fourth%20of%20July%20Fireworks.m4b) | **Size:** 8.2 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Signe for giving permission to record and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
